Onward
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. Two members of Millenium wind up together for a very short period of time before missions, and death, force them to part forever. JanxRip.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters. Hirano does.

**A/N:** This story is the result of too much roleplaying and even more time on my hands. I'll admit it's a really whacked coupling, but hey, I managed to make it work! ... I think. ... I hope...

* * *

**Onward**

He should have been leaving. No, he should have been _gone_ by now. But he couldn't bring his eyes away from her. Even though it had been hours since _it_ happened, reality wouldn't sink in. No matter how long he dwelled on it, no matter how long he looked at her. Reality would just _not_ sink in. The previous night would not be a night Jan Valentine would soon forget. He wasn't sure how it had happened, or even why... But he wasn't about to forget it any time soon. How and why could come later, when the world started to make sense again.

It started out as a regular evening in Millenium's base. And as usual, Jan was bored out of his mind. No one around was able to keep his attention for very long. Nothing that could be done in the base would satisfy his need for adrenaline. As expected, Jan Valentine was not in a very good mood.

An open door had caught his attenion while he stalked through the base. It was a long shot he was out on a limb, but he'd bet the owner of that room would be able to entertain him. Rip van Winkle was a theatric person, who would dare say she wasn't entertaining? Jan would barely contain himself at the mere thought of imposing on her privacy and annoying her. She would flip. Or kill him. Either way, either outcome, was a lot more fun than being bored.

He pushed the door in. She turned around, blouse half unbuttoned and a scowl on her face. She blew him off, he returned the favor. It would take a lot more than invading her personal space to get under the Huntress' skin. Rip had asked politely for the younger Valentine to leave the room, she needed to change. Again, he blew her off, offending her this time. Jan had addressed her as a male for his own amusement, pointing out the fact her chest was small. Almost nonexistant. She defended herself stating it wasn't the size of the chest that made a woman feminine. He groped her, finally finding what he needed to get under her skin. Who would have guessed she was a semi-feminist?

They bickered for moments that went on forever. Childish, immature words were tossed between them, as well as actions. Jan had taken her glasses, asking why she wore them. She had come up short of an answer; she was a vampire and didn't need them. Rip was simply used to wearing her glasses. Even after she abandonned her humanity. She returned the favor by snatching his beanie from his head. The tables then suddenly turned, Rip being the one in control now. Her laughter sounded through the hall, Jan was sure of it. He didn't look _that_ bad without the beanie... did he? Alright, he did. Knowing that was enough to advance on the Huntress and make grabs for the beanie. Unknown to the two, they had backed right up to the bed in Rip's quarters.

Jan was given control again. But the tables had taken another turn... A turn with a twist neither would have ever expected in a million years. What had started as a simple jest to cure Jan's boredom turned into a bloody and passion-filled night...

"It didn't mean anything, you know." Jan mumbled, glaring at Rip's sleeping form. "Not a fuckin' thing." It must have been the tenth time the young vampire said that. Assuring the world--and himself--it had _only_ been sex. Just like any other time he wound up between the sheets with a girl. It was simple fucking. Nothing more, nothing less. No feelings attached.

Or so he tried to tell himself. Many times while they had been together, Rip had done things that made his undead heart beat. In fact, the illusion of a pulse had haunted him all night. Even now.

Jan sighed and shifted on his feet, running a hand over his head. "Fuck," he muttered and finally drew his eyes away from the object of his... torment.

"Herr Majorrrr's becoming impatient, Valentine," a voice sounded from behind Jan. Schrodinger stood with his hands behind his back, his usual grin on his face. "He vants you to leave." Jan didn't turn around. "Now, little Valentine."

"Oh shut the hell up. Little asswipe," Jan mumbled as he turned on his heel. He pushed past the younger male roughly without even taking a second glance at Rip's sleeping form as he left the room.

Schrodinger glared at the back of Jan's being for a moment before looking over to Rip. His perpetual smirk returned and he quickly left the room, closing the door. In no time he caught up with the younger Valentine brother. "Did you enjoy yourself last night with Rip van?"

Jan glanced down at the smaller boy, shook his head in annoyance and kept walking. "None of your business," he almost hissed. It had come out alot more defensive than he had intended. It wasn't like he had enjoyed doing it with _her_. It was_ just_ sex. She was no different from _any other_ girl.

Right...?

Schrodinger's smirk only grew when Jan became hostile. "I bet you did."

Jan rolled his eyes, shoving the boy off to the side slightly. Just enough to throw him off balance. "Shut up. Actually, no. Better yet, just fuck right off. I don't need _your_ shit right now. I got a--"

"Mission to vorry about. I know." Schrodinger's smirk became an almost evil grin. "Better get your head out of the clouds, hmm? It vould be _tragic_ if you failed."

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Jan hissed, glaring hard at the cat-boy. Schrodinger smiled innocently, tilting his head to the side as he did so. Seconds later the Warrant Officer was gone, leaving Jan to walk alone.

The sound of the door closing was enough to wake Rip up. Royal blue eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the spot beside her. She should have frowned but wound up glaring at the empty, cooled place. She mumbled something incoherant and sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. "I hadn't expected him to stay. Or tell me he vas leaving." She tossed the sheet off as she spoke, sighing. "Though, that vould haf been nice--vhat on earth am I saying?" Rip chuckled dryly as she now collected a clean, fresh uniform from her dresser.

As she dressed she focused on the feel of the material under her fingers. Anything was better than thinking about _him_ at the moment. Rip had gotten herself into a dangerous game the previous night. And now it felt as though she was caught up in something that was well out of her hands. What right did he have, coming into her room and seducing her? Why had it felt as though he took her heart when he took her virginity?

Rip sighed and finished buttoning her overcoat up. She tossed her raven locks over her shoulders, and put her glasses on. Now was not the time to worry about what she felt or what happened last night. Right now she had to go to a meeting in the war-room. There she would find out just how the Valentine Brothers would fair in their mission to overthrow Hellsing.

And when Jan came back, then she'd talk to him about what had happened.

- - -

The mission failed. He didn't come back. They made _sure_ he wouldn't come back. Although slightly devistated the Major would actually burn any failure to ashes, Rip kept her cool. She kept a proud, unshaken posture as she listened to the flames crackling. Jan's chip was finally destroyed by the small fire that had taken his life and all was silent again. At least he had gone out in a true blaze of glory. Complete with catchy last words. Maybe that was why she was still smiling. Bidding someone "happy trails" while being burnt alive, was rather amusing.

Although amused, she wouldn't deny the fact she was slightly hurt. The feelings stirred up due to their late night activities were still there, though now dimmed. Nothing more than an idol crush, she figured. But either way, she had felt something for him. Rip hadn't felt something other than sadistic pleasure for the longest while, it had been a relief to feel something else. Something... human.

A loud cough brought her back to reality, shattering her daydream. "Herr Major!" She quickly saluted and addressed her leader.

The Major had a twisted smile on his face. "Suit up, First Lieutenant. You haf a mission of your own to prepare for."

Rip's body tensed and her grip on her musket tightened. Major Max's smile made her nervous. It looked as though he was anticipating her depature. "Ja... Jahowl, Herr Major."

- - -

It hadn't taken much after the Major's 'farewell' speech to rile up her suspicions. Again, he was smiling and again he seemed knowing. When he told her she may very well meet Samiel on this mission, she suspected no more. It was obvious the Major had planned each and every demise. It had been no surprise to him when Jan and Luke failed. Or when the Dandy was killed, either. It all went accordingly, it was all part of his plan. So now, it was her turn? So be it. As always she'd face off with a smile until the end--or so she hoped. Rip was no fool, she knew to be scared--no, terrified of Alucard.

On the boat, Rip stood on deck in the middle of a large, freshly painted Swastika. Her bright yellow umbrella rested against her shoulder as she watched the water's below the ship carry them towards England. A feral, razorblade smile claimed her lips as she started to sing an old war song. "Goodbye, my love, goodbye. Even if word comes that I have fallen in battle, and am sleeping in the depths of the sea, don't cry for me, my love." She paused for a moment, savoring a passing thought of Jan before continuing. "We are driving on against England. Off to England, we are driving on."

They were all moving onwards, no turning back now. And Rip was leading them. Pushed on by the orders from the Major. She smiled knowingly, she knew what waited for her. Like Jan--like the others that died in the name of Major Montana Max--she'd go onward without ever looking back. Onward straight into the jaws of death.

-End


End file.
